shutuplittlemanfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript: Volume 1, Track 3
Peter: No no! No no no no! I want a mailman to come out here! Look nothing! Look nothing! Look, I don't wanna talk to you! Will you put me through to your... unintelligible put me through to your unintelligible? Well then what are you gonna do? I got mail for eight places! Should I tear it up? I will tear it up if you don't come and get it! What are you going to do? Alright, I will cut it. unintelligible I'm talking about today. unintelligible No! Now I have to tell Tony that I'm not allowed to use any seasonings any more because you poured 'em! Isn't that cute? Ha ha ha! Uhh... I got a bunch of seasonings that I bought up there unintelligible and you tried to jerk your... god damn it you dirty little man! Shut up! Tony: unintelligible Peter: All you're doing is getting your stuff thrown outta here. Shut up. Turn the light off. I wanna go to bed. I'm telling you turn the light off. I wanna go to bed. You try it. It doesn't work. I do not play games. Shut up! You keep thinking you can take something back. You can't. Just shut your dirty little mouth. Shut up! God damn it. I don't want any of this shit. But that's all you're doing. You're only full of shit and it has to stop! All through this. I see people dying. Go ahead and try to play funny. It ain't gonna work. Uhh then you shut the light off. Shut the light off. Ray: unintelligible Peter: Shut the light off! Shut it off! Shut the fucking light off! You wanna make a fight? Go ahead fight. I told ya. Shut the light off. Shut the light off! Shut it off man! It's not funny any more. When I go to bed I want that light off. Turn it off. Turn it off. You don't need it on. You know that. Turn the fucking thing off. Turn it off! Turn it off! If you're going to do it do it. Don't keep... wait a minute. Ehh uhh doesn't matter whether I'm a piece of shit. What it means... what it means if you're gonna do something do it. Don't keep telling us you're gonna do it. If you're gonna do it do it. It is a question do it or don't. Uhh if you wanna do it then do it! That's what I'm saying. Do it or don't! I don't want any more crap from you. You do it or you don't do it. And I want you to do it within a couple of days. Either do it or don't. And if you decide don't then we'll try to work this thing out. But you gotta decide do it or don't. There is not unintelligible. Shut up! I am not a lying son of a bitch. I am telling you do it or don't. No I am not going to shut up. Ray: You're drunk. Peter: I am not drunk and I am not going to shut up. I am saying do it or don't. I can handle it. I am telling you I can handle it. If you don't think so you're full of shit. Ray: unintelligible Peter: I am saying do it or don't. Ray: unintelligible Peter: I am... I did not steal your money. I am saying do it or don't. Now which way do you want it? Ray: unintelligible Peter: Which way do you want it? Ray: I tell you I'm gonna visit this month and next month. Peter: Tony said do it or don't. Ray: Stay here two more fuckin' months. unintelligible Peter: Uhh shut up! Shut up man! Shut up man! Will we do it or don't and it is this month. It is not next month. Ray: unintelligible I tell ya this month and I... Peter: I don't unintelligible Ray: unintelligible Peter: I don't give a doodly fuck little man. Ray: unintelligible Peter: I have decided... Ray: I don't give a fuckin' unintelligible stay here. Piss on ya. Category:Transcript